nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nickelodeon Switzerland
Nickelodeon (Switzerland), known on-air only as Nickelodeon, is a television channel for kids in Switzerland, and part of the international Nickelodeon franchise. Nickelodeon Switzerland started off as part of a programming block on Schweizer Fernsehen (now known as SF). The block aired between 8am till 5pm and would be pre-empted if sporting or breaking news events occurred. From 12pm till 1pm Nick ran live programming which was repeated at 4pm. The Nickelodeon Switzerland block ended on 26 September 2003. After five years of being on air SF decided to change their plans and create a new programming block known as Junior. The current block for children is now SF Tubii. Block (1998–2003) The block which was shown on SF ran for 7 hours and consisted of Nick programming shown internationally, redubbed into German. The current program consists of Nickelodeon Germany's schedule but with commercials aimed at Swiss citizens. Live! "Live!" was a game show for children that was broadcast live at noon. It was filmed and produced in one of SF DRS's studios. The show consisted of classical games such as Connect Four and call-in quiz's about general education. The prizes offered were mostly money to the amount of 70 or 90 CHF. "Rambutan" was a separate show and therefore does not belong to the games of "Live!". Sometimes winners of previous games were invited in the studio for giving interviews. Often they received special Nickelodeon signed memorabilia. Dietmar "Dietmar" was one of the few self-produced live broadcasts. It was a program which gave tips for school life while joking about certain aspects of school. Previous presenters * Florian Hodel * Nina Havel * Gabriel * Nadia Holdener When SF ended the programming block there was no official reason given. One may assume it was for low ratings. On the day before the last one, Live! was repeated and "Rambutan" was not shown. The next day Junior Scheiz appeared without any announcement. Magazine A magazine was published and designed by Nickelodeon. It consisted of puzzles, pictures, quiz's, and a TV guide designed for children. Most of the submissions were submitted by children. SRG SSR idée suisse provided the TV Guide information. Channel (2009–) On 1 April 2009, Nick Switzerland appeared on VIVA as part of a programming block, allowing Nick Switzerland to air at exactly the same times as Nick Germany. All programs are the same as their German and Austrian counterparts, however, like Nick Austria, commercials are replaced with more suitable ones for Swiss citizens. Nick was renamed back to its original name Nickelodeon in March 2010. This was part of MTV Networks' plan to create a neutralized identity that everyone can relate to. From 16 May 2011 onwards, Nickelodeon Switzerland is timesharing with a new localised Swiss version of Comedy Central, thus running in the same scheme like in Germany and Austria. Current Programming * Rugrats * Hey Arnold! * Rocko's Modern Life * The Angry Beavers * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters * Doug * Kenan & Kel * The Wild Thornberrys * CatDog * Rocket Power * SpongeBob SquarePants * KaBlam! * Beyblade Burst